parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eli. J. Brony's Thomas Parody Casts
Here are some of Eli. J. Brony's Thomas parody casts. Parody Casts Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog Parody Casts *Thomas as Sonic *Percy as Tails *Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik *Bill as Scratch *Ben as Grounder *George as Coconuts *Emily as Amy Rose *James as Knuckles *Dodge as Decoe *Splatter as Bocoe *Rosie as Cream *Stepney as Chris's Dad *Peter Sam as Chris *Elizabeth as Breezie *Arthur as Mr. Tanaka *Diesel as Shadow *Gordon as Vector *Billy as Charmy *Henry as Espio *Arry as Sleet *Bert as Dingo Thomas/Hero Factory Parody Casts *Thomas as Furno *Edward as Stormer *James as Nex *Stanley as Rocka *Diesel 10 as Witch Doctor *Henry as Stringer *Bertram as Scorpio *Elizabeth as Waspix *Dennis as Raw Jaw Thomas/Link: The Faces of Evil Parody Casts *Thomas as Link *Sir Topham Hatt as King Harkinian *Salty as Gwanom *Lady as Zelda *Diesel 10 as Ganon *Hector as Morshu *Oliver as Townsfolk *D261 as Gorone Thomas/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Parody Casts *Thomas as Twilight *Oliver as Zecora *Diesel as Trixie *Edward as Apple Jack *Peter Sam as Apple Bloom *Arry as Diamond Tiara (Mentioned) *Gordon as Big Macintosh (Mentioned) *Duke as Granny Smith (Mentioned) *Percy as Pinkie Pie *James as Rainbow Dash *Sir Handel as Sweetie Belle *Rusty as Scootaloo *Duncan as Babs *Henry as Fluttershy *Emily as Rarity Thomas/The Little Engine That Could (1991) Parody Casts *Stepney as Eric *Elizabeth as Jill *Sir Topham Hatt as Tower *Molly as Georgia *Edward as Jebidiah *Gordon as Pete *Spencer as Farnsworth *Emily as Tillie *Percy as Chip *Thomas as Rollo the Crown *Trevor as Jeepers the Monkey *Mavis as Grumpella *Donald and Douglas as The Giraffes *Henry as Perky *Duck as Handy Panda *James as Stretch *Rosie as Missy *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, and Bertram as The Toy Bears, Soldiers, and Mice *Toby as Doc *Diesel as The Big Wolf *Paxton as The Little Wolf *George as The Eagle *Diesel 10 as The Voice Inside The Cave Thomas/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger Parody Casts *Sir Topham Hatt as Barza *James as Geki/Tyrannoranger *Douglas as Goushi/Mammothranger *Thomas as Dan/Triceraranger *Stepney as Boi/Tigerranger *Rosie as Mei/Pteraranger *Madge as Satoko *Duncan as Jiro *Daisy as Bandora (Mentioned) Thomas/Robin Hood Parody Casts *Thomas as Robin Hood *Henry as Little John *Emily as Maid Marian *Mavis as Lady Kluck *Edward as Alan A Dale *Diesel 10 as Prince John *George as Sir Hiss *Bulgy as The Sheriff of Nottingham Thomas/Wacky Races Parody Casts *Edward as Perfect Peter *Gordon as Rufus Ruffcut *Thomas as Sawtooth *Percy as Meekley *Boco as Sgt Blast *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan as The Anthill Mob *Toby as Professor Pat Pending *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Donald and Douglas as The Slag Brothers *Bill and Ben as The Gruesome Twosome *James as Red Max *Duck as Lazy Luke *Henry as Blubber Bear *Devious Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry/Bert as Muttley *Sir Topham Hatt as The Narrator *S.C.Ruffey as The Gorilla Thomas/Dastardly and Muttley Parody Casts *Devious Diesel as Dick Dastardly *Arry/Bert as Muttley *Billy as Zilly *Harvey as Klunk Thomas/Shining Time Station Parody Casts *Percy as Mr. Conductor (George Carlin) *Devious Diesel as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin *Rosie as Kara *Bertie as Tucker Cooper *Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. JB King *Thomas as Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Mavis as Tanya *Billy as Matt *Henry as Harry Cupper *Gordon as Billy Twofeathers *James as Schemer *Emily as Stacy Jones *Edward as Mr. Nicholas *Molly as Becky *Hank as Mr. Typo *Monty and Max as Tex and Rex *Duck as Dan *Whiff as Rusty *Top Hat as James *Goods Engine as Trevor *Fire Tug as Boco *Zip as Bill *Zug as Ben *Grampus as Duck *and more Thomas/Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Parody Casts *Sir Topham Hatt as King Harkinian *Lady as Zelda *Elizabeth as Impa *Thomas as Link *Arthur as The Baker *S.C.Ruffey as Hectan *Fergus as Mayor Kravindish *Mr. Percival as Spanish Guard *Billy as Duke Onkled *Isabella as Lady Alma Thomas/Garfield Parody Casts * Gordon as Garfield can't be Garfield, Thomas is Going to be Orson and Gordon is Going to be Garfield * The Fat Controller as Jon Arbuckle * Oliver as Odie can't be Odie, Percy is Going to be Booker and Oliver is Going to be Odie * Harold as Binky the Clown * Lady Hatt as Liz Arbuckle * Peter Sam as Nermal * Flora as Penelope * Thomas as Orson can't be Orson, Edward is Going to be Bo and Thomas is Going to be Orson * James as Roy * Percy as Booker * Billy as Sheldon * Duck as Wade * Edward as Bo (Percy can't be Bo Percy is Going to be Booker and Edward is Going to be Bo) * Daisy as Lanolin * Diesel as Gort * Arry as Wart * Bert as Mort * Donald/Douglas as Fred Duck * Toad as Newton * Bulgy as The Weasel * George as The Fox * D261 as The Wolf * Toby as Plato * Fergus as Aloysius * Murdoch as Edward R. Furrow (Edward can't be Edward R. Furrow Edward is Going to Be Bo and Murdoch is Going to Be Edward R. Furrow) * Sir Handel as Bernie * The Trucks as The Worms * BoCo as Michael Crab The Old Pig * Arthur as Floyd * Tom Tipper as Herman Post * Hank as Cactus Jake * Duncan as Madman Murray * Lorry 1 as What the Dog * Lorry 2 as Who the Dog * Lorry 3 as Where the Dog * Terence as Billy Buddy Bear (Billy can't be Billy Buddy Bear Billy is Going to be Sheldon and Terence is Going to be Billy Buddy Bear) * Whiff as Bobby Buddy Bear * Bertie as Bertie Buddy Bear * Madge as Betty Buddy Bear * Dennis as Wailan * Spencer as Spencer * The Spiteful Beak Van as the salesman fox (George can't be the salesman fox George is going to be The Fox and The Spiteful Break Van is Going to Be the salesman fox) * Neville as Dick drake * Max and Monty as Redome and weep * Henry as Wade's dad (Murdoch can't be Wade's Dad Murdoch is Going to be Edward R. Furrow and Henry is Going to be Wade's Dad) * Rosie as Cloe * Molly as Mrs. Chicken * Donald/Douglas as The Police Dog * Elizabeth as the mother turtle * Skarloey as the baby turtle * Diesel 10 as Robo-Pig * Lady as Lady the Magical Traction Engine Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Casts *Skarloey as Theodore *Rosie as Emily *Peter Sam as Foduck *Rheneas as Hank *Sir Handel as George *Duke as Nothumberland *Mr. Percival as The Dispatcher *Derek as Stewiacke *Kevin as Shelburne *Duncan as Oliver *Mighty Mac as The Ferry Twins *Caroline as Pugwash Thomas/The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Parody Casts *Emily as Penelope Pitstop *Diesel 10 as The Hooded Claw *Splatter and Dodge as The Hooded Claw's Minions *Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Duncan as The Anthill Hob Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts *Bertie as Puffa *Diesel as Zorran *Bill as Zip *Ben as Zug *Arry as Zak *Bert as Zebedee *Billy as Billy Shoepeck *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Edward as Hercules *Gordon as Big Mac *Henry as Warrior *Duck as Grampus *James as Top Hat *Toby as O.J. *Trevor as The Goods Engine *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Tramp Steamer as The Duchess *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *Oliver as Boomer *Stepney as Sea Rouge *Salty as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Hiro as Old Rusty *and more Thomas/Mario Parody Casts *Thomas as Mario *Percy as Luigi *Billy as Yoshi *Lady as Princess Peach *Diesel 10 as Bowser Koopa *Caveman People as Themselves *and more Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody Casts *Thomas as Phineas *Percy as Ferb *Emily as Candance *Bulgy as Dr. Doofinzberg *Lady Hatt as Mom *Henry as Perry *Gordon as Major Monogram *Rosie as Isabella *Devious Diesel as Buford *Duck as Baljeet *Whiff as Irving *Bill as Thaddeus *Ben as Thor *Molly as Vanessa *Elizabeth as Mrs. Doofenshmirtz *James as Roger Thomas/Banjo-Kazooie Parody Casts *Duck as Banjo *Emily as Kazooie *Madge as Tooty *D261 as Gruntilda *Donald as Bottles *George as Klungo Thomas/Croc Parody Casts *Thomas as Croc *James as King Rufus *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Gobbos *Edward and Molly as Croc's Parents *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother *Hercules (from TUGS) as Swap Meet Pete *Toby as Professor Gobbo *Emily as Beany the Bird *Diesel 10 as Baron Dante *Troublesome Trucks as Dantinis *Smudger as Pirate Dantinis *Daisy as Flibby *Spencer as Neptuna *Diesel as Cannon Boat Keith *Bulgy as Tooty the Feeble *Splatter as Fosley *Dodge as Chumly *Hector as Demon Itsy *George as Cactus Jack *Elizabeth as Soveena *D261 as The Secret Sentinel *Bulstrode as Flavio *Arry as The Firepit Monster *Bert as Venus Fly Von Trappe *The Chinese Dragon as The Village Masher *S.C.Ruffey as Swipe Swiftly Thomas/Star Fox Parody Casts *Thomas as Fox McCloud *James as Falco Lombardi *Percy as Slippy Toad *Edward as Peppy Hare *Toby as Rob 64 *Arthur as Bill Grey *Molly as Katt Monroe *Murdoch as James McCloud *Gordon as Wolf O'Donnell *Duncan as Leon Powalski *Diesel as Pigma Dengar *George as Andrew Oikonny *The Spiteful Breakvan as the Attack Carrier *Hector as Granga *Cranky as Meteo Crusher Pilot *Bulgy as Area 6 Commander *Smudger as Caiman *Splatter as Sarumarine *Dodge as Shogun *D261 as Forever Train Engineer *The Queen of Sodor as Vulcain *Arry and Bert as Spyborg and Goras *Emily as Krystal *Duck as Tricky *Oliver as Beltino Toad *Henry as General Pepper *Spencer as Panther Caroso *Daisy as Aparpoid Queen *Derek as General Scales *Diesel 10 as Andross *Rosie as Amanda *The Chinese Dragon as King RedEye Category:Eli. J. Brony